


Falling to evade the Fallout

by Pitten



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Carmen fell, Carmen needs an ambulance, Gen, Hurt, Ivy needs some shoes, Julia needs a hug, Lies, Player needs some therapy, This will give Julia and Player some trauma, Zack needs some food, Zari needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: Stockholm! Home of Stocks! Homes! and uuh, ooh! those little meatballs!And Carmens biggest mistake of course!This is a 'what if' on the clock tower scene, what if Carmen would've been knocked out just a tiny bit earlier, how would that have gone?I'm trying to get better at angst, so I hope this will do just that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Falling to evade the Fallout

_Carmen was walking around, the usual jam, trying to make sure that there's an appearance for Jules to track down, let's just try to wrap the mission up before ACME can ruin it._

_Scrap that._ "Ivy, double decoy time, there's some suits on my tail."

_Some static and a_ "Got it Carm." _was the sign that Carmen needed to get them out of sight for a bit._

"Uuh Carmen?" _That's usually a bad thing._

"We don't have an extra coat, Someone forgot to pack one." _Hm._

"Alright, meet me at the library, and bring some kind of clothing with you, whatever we do have." _She got conformation and walked her way to the library with Player giving directions._

"Sorry Carm, it's the best we have." _She put on the thin shirt and jacket, and gave up her coat to Ivy, who ran out the door in haste, completely forgetting about the shoes._

"Can't really take this with me, so I'll leave them here with the lost and found." _As she dramatically put them in the plastic box._

"The hat?" _Player asked, trying do decipher what with only the sound._

"No, the shoes." _She said while walking out a different exit then Ivy, careful to make sure that no one saw her._

_She made her way back to the entrance of the library, seeing two agents right in front of the entrance, looking straight ahead, at Ivy._

"So now what Red? We still can't let them get to Ivy, right?"

"We won't I just need the opportunity to talk to Jules, but I can't do that while being watched, it would compromise both of us."

"You'll have to be careful." _Player muted himself and Carmen's eyes landed on one of the two agents, Julia._

"Hey Jules, we need to talk." "I was going to suggest the same." _Player unmuted himself to yell dramatically_ "YoU'rE bReAKiNg uP wIth mE?!!" _And muted himself again right after. Suppress the laughter, this is Jules, do Not laugh._

_They both walked away from Zari and the library, and walked over to the Clock Tower, this should do._

_The layout is easy to find online, if anything goes wrong there's 3 exits, two in the back and one from the entrance._

_Not that she should need to know any, this is Julia we're talking about._

"We can talk privately here."

_Carmen explained the whole thing, about the case and how Julia needs to go._

"I already requested that ACME backs away, you won't see a single one of our agents, trust me."

_Carmen felt the need to give her a hug, what an angel she was in a world of demons._

"FReezE!" _An agent, right there, blocking an entrance._

_Carmen was in a defensive position before the realized it._

_She turned to run for the left, and saw agents blocking her way, so she blindly ran for her right, same amount of agents there._

_She ran in the hall and showed off her skills by taking them all out, she would've gone for the door, but Zari was blocking it, she shot at Carmen, and Carmen breathed it in on accident._

_She ran anyway, even if she falls down the stairs, she can't afford letting herself get captured, if they could knock her out they could probably make her spill some beans._

_She could faintly hear Player in her ear, yelling about what is happening and trying to hack the ancient cameras at the tower._

_The stairs under her disappeared, replaced by concrete, then coated with snow, she climbed up the edge trying her best to hold on, to stop herself from slipping away._

_She looked behind her, she saw Julia standing there with terror written all over her face, Zari looking pretty tired._

_That gas must have one hell of an effect._

_Carmen held a hand to her head, hoping that that would solve everything._

_Instead she found herself leaning more and more into her hand and she felt herself slipping away._

_She heard a faint yell and felt a faint breeze as she fell._

_Julia ran after Carmen, making sure not to breath in any of the sleeping gas, she saw Carmen inhale and couch out some of it immediately._

_She followed as she ran up the stairs, she was getting slower and Julia caught up with her._

_She got to the top of the tower and saw Carmen standing on the edge of it, she looked at Julia, her eyes glazed._

_She put a hand to her head and her grip on the pillar loosened._

_She just looked in horror as Carmen leaned too far, and fell over the edge._

"CARMEN!!" _She screamed so hard that it seemed to knock out Zari with pure strength._

_Julia raced down the stairs after a solid 10 seconds of contemplating to just jump after her._

_She passed agents who were running up the stairs, none of them stopping to ask why she was crying._

_She was running down the stairs at one moment, and was outside rounding the last corner the next._

_She could hear something as she got closer, it came from Carmen._

_She knelt down at her side, she realized that it came from her ear, there was someone talking to her._

"Hello?" _She asked, while looking Carmen over._

"H-Hello?" _The voice said._

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one, but can you do something for me?" _She could hear the voice take a shaky breath._

"Can you check if she's, okay?" _He sounded young, a teen at most._

"Of course." _She observed Carmen, her eyes were closed, there were no small clouds around her lips._

_She landed on her back, a miracle to Julia._

_She was laying completely open, Carmen wouldn't ever have been found like this if she had a say in it._

_She checked her pulse, scared to know the answer._

"She- She's breathing! It's barely there but she's alive!" _Julia would've burst into tears right there and then, but there was a time and a place._

"I've already called an ambulance, they'll be here in a bit." _Julia didn't know what to do, more agents started to arrive, they looked at the scene._

"Can you, tell me what happened? I only have audio." _The voice asked, it was more of a plea._

"Yeah, she was hit with the sleeping gas, so when she stood on the edge to jump she couldn't have been thinking clear. She didn't mean to jump, she would never." _Julia said, trying to convince them both of her words._

"Thank you."

_The agents were walking to Julia, an ACME car rode up right outside the tower._

_Julia grabbed Carmen, gently as she could, trying to keep her close, out of the biting cold._

_She started to walk towards one, she stepped in and laid Carmen out, trying to keep herself together._

_And they left, off to a hospital most likely._

_The car ride was stressful, there wasn't anything she could do for Carmen, the child in her ear on the other hand._

_Most of the time was spent trying to keep the voice from hyperventilating or having a panic attack._

_She had to repeat it over and over again._ "Carmen is okay, she's breathing, she's going to be okay."

_Eventually he started to believe her and calm down._

_She didn't have the heart to tell him._

_Julia lied with every breath she took that Carmen didn't._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, no, she won't make it out alive of that one, I know that that was a bit out of nowhere.  
> I still wanted you to get a bonus to make up for it.
> 
> Bonus:  
> All of the faculty was present, except for Professor Maelstrom.  
> They all waited and waited for him, he came in an hour later then normal.  
> "What took you so long Partner?"
> 
> "You did take longer to arrive today then normal." Doctor Bellum pointed out.  
> "I was hearing out an operative."
> 
> "Alright, spill the beans why don't you?" Countess Cleo demanded more then anything.  
> "We have a funeral to celebrate." He said that with too much cheer.
> 
> "Don't you mean, mourn?" Coach Brunt said that with confusion  
> "Not of traitors, no." The smirk on his lips were both interesting and concerning.
> 
> Coach Brunt and Countess Cleo stood up in an instant, Bellum didn't even look up from her screen.  
> The two looked at each other.
> 
> "Lambkins or Shadowsan?" He took one last step to stand right across from his empty seat.
> 
> "Carmen Sandiego."


End file.
